LLF -Stay
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Flare's been admiring Rogue from afar. He's been fighting his instincts. Because of a shove from a meddlesome family member, the two are pushed into going on an date for Valentine's Day. Will they be able to get past their own awkwardness and see what's right in front of them? *A side chapter to Sound Pod on Shuffle*


**Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's day to you all. **

**Happy Love Love Fest to my ladies in the CFLA! **

**A/N - This is an offshoot of Sound Pod on Shuffle given everyone wanted more Rogue/Flare goodness, so this takes place about 4 months from chapter 23 to keep with the holiday's theme.**

**The song for this was Stay by Hurts. You Tube link is watch?v=1nP3XB7hrFo  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stay**

"**My whole life waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel."**

Flare pushed open the guildhall doors and stepped inside, silently praising the Fairies for the warmth the building provided. The winter in Magnolia had been a cold one, but February this year was proving to be the worst. Usually, the snow in Fiore was beginning to melt a little but instead they found themselves rocketed by blizzard like conditions.

She stomped her boots to kick off any excess snow and pushed the snow dusted hood of her cloak down before scanning over the unusually somber hall. Lucy had told her stories of the parties that Mira threw every year in celebration of the Lover's holiday otherwise known as Valentine's Day. But it didn't take a genius to figure out why there were only a few decorations scattered about, too many lives were suffering, couples were struggling to keep things together.

And here she stood with two small gifts clutched to her chest, knowing that they'd most likely be rejected. Well, at least one. Frosch would be delighted with the special heart shaped treats she'd picked out. She'd come to truly enjoy the little cosplaying exceed, with her child-like personality and affectionate disposition. It was hard to NOT like Fro. Fro's dragon slayer on the other hand…well, he was a special kind of person and liking him definitely was NOT easy.

Flare had taken a shine to the shadow dragon months ago. It was the dark she saw in him, the almost haunted look she'd see in his eyes when he dropped his guard. He showed the world this put together attitude with his sense of indifference, intellectual mumbo jumbo and rigid posture. To anyone else, he just came off as a marble statue…cold and lifeless. But she knew that behind that granite wall he put up, there was someone who not only hurt but was screaming to live.

How did she know? She saw it in the way he interacted with his new found family and in their occasional accidental meetings. She'd get lucky because when caught unaware, his guard would slip just enough for her to see the painfully shy, horribly regretful and aching dragon underneath. It was something she could relate to, its how her heart and soul felt. She'd done things, horrible things to those around her. She wasn't worthy of Blondie's forgiveness or the kindness that the Fairies showed her now. But, unlike him, she desperately wanted to live. She wanted to destroy the dark shadow that lived inside of her and step into the light.

"**Know I try to tell you that I need you. Here I am without you."**

If she was honest, she wanted to help him do that to. Blondie had a way of breaking through with him and she sometimes found herself jealous. Blondie had a way of doing that with them all though it seemed. The broken ones flocked to the celestial mage's light, including her. It was because of Blondie that she'd been able to see Rogue smile. Her knees weakened at just the thought of the image.

He was always beautiful, with his silky raven hair. She found she much preferred his hair now, long and pulled back into a pony tail, rather than shorter as it had been at the games. He still sported the long bangs over his eye and she found herself too often wanting to reach over and brush it back. She wanted an obstructed view of his handsome face. His narrow eyes, thin brows, almost delicate cheek bones and straight nose.

To say she stared at the man would be an understatement. She couldn't help herself, her eyes had a mind of their own with their need to memorize his face. Flare supposed it was probably creepy and most likely bordered on stalkerish. But then the red-head would never deny the fact that she was a couple of eggs short of a dozen.

"Flare! Fro is so happy to see you!"

The pink frog cat crashed into her ample chest and nuzzled herself, squashing the gifts almost painfully into her ribs. She happily hugged the exceed and chuckled, it was nice to be greeted so warmly. "Well hello to see you too Fro."

The exceed pulled back and smiled warmly at the woman before looking down at the two boxes she had, her little eyes lighting up in a way that made Flare giggle. "Oooh does Flare have a valentine? Is Fro one?"

The red-head smiled and nodded. How could anyone not absolutely fall in love with Frosch? "I am thinking just may…"

"Fro, that is not very nice." The all too familiar deep, level voice interrupted her and she felt that same shiver run down her spine that always came when Rogue spoke. She dared to lift her eyes to see him standing there and her heart skipped in her chest. There was nothing special about his attire, he was sporting the usual cloak, gray top and black pants with the long waist guard over top. _I really would love to see him without those damned flaps._ Her cheeks warmed at her thoughts and she shyly looked away. "I-It's ok, r-really. One is for her."

"**I feel so lost but what can I do? 'Cause I know this love seems real but I don't know how to feel."**

She missed the slight widening of his eyes as she handed a pink box that had a delicate green ribbon wrapped around it to the exceed. She gave a shy laugh when Fro accepted the box and spun around in the air with it.

"Look Rogue, Flare got Fro a valentine's gift," the exceed said excitedly as she flew over to show him the box. "And it even matches Fro see?"

She glanced up from behind the locks of hair that fell into her face to see him give Frosch a small, but soft smile. "I see that. What do you say?"

"Thank you Flare. Fro really likes her new box."

Flare chuckled softly. "Silly Fro, you have to open it. There's a surprise inside."

The exceed's eyes widened as she quickly hopped onto the closest table. "A surprise? For Fro?" The cat gingerly slid the ribbon off, sliding it onto her wrist before she pulled the lid up. She let out a small squeal of delight and brought the box up to her nose. "Look Rogue! Fro got fishy biscuits in the shape of a heart! Fro thanks you Flare!"

"And you are most welcome Fro."

The exceed flew over and gave her a quick hug before dashing off with the box, calling out that she wanted to share some with Lector.

"You did not have to do that."

She looked at the shadow dragon slayer to find his wall of indifference firmly back in place. "No but I wanted to," she said in almost a whisper. She hated that about herself. When faced with his wall of granite, she shrunk into the little mouse she was. It was in those moments when she'd catch him off guard and his wall came down that her "crazy" side, as she so named it came out. Then crap flew out of her mouth faster than she could reign it in. It was almost like they were horribly synced that way, his wall and her brazen, confident side. What she would give for it to come on command.

"Thank you but I will tell you she does not need her affections bought or played with." His voice took that harsh indignant tone that she hated and she flinched. "I'd appreciate it if you left her out of your farcical activities."

Wow. Even though she did not completely understand what farcical meant, she felt the sting of his words none the less. An ache set in her chest as her eyes began to burn. _I will not cry!_ She lowered her head and she quietly set the other box she still had down on the table next to him. "I wasn't trying to buy anyone's affections. It's Valentine's Day and I wanted to do give her a gift." She whispered, not trusting her voice at a higher level. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and was glad for the barrier her hair offered. "That one is yours," she said before quickly moving around him and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"**We say goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away. Stay, stay."**

Rogue stood there, staring at the red box with its intricate darker red swirls and the black ribbon that was tied neatly around it. He'd immediately regretted his words when he smelled her tears and the anguish she felt when she ran off. They'd been said in anger, in sheer malice because he just could not allow himself to believe she had good intentions. But the fact that she'd gone out of her way to get Frosch a present stunned him. The fact that she'd gone out of her way to get him something…well…it left him speechless.

He just could not bring himself to admit that he found her attractive. Hell his body betrayed in any time she walked into the room. He wanted to drown in her scent, eat her like the delectable cinnamon, sugary buttered pastry she smelled like. It had been even worse when Lucy and the other women started giving her fashion tips. The dress she usually wore killed him, showing too much leg…too much cleavage. But she'd traded it out for others that only added to her appeal and made her look…normal.

Like today, the tight fitting maroon sweater clung to the curve of her breasts and the V-shaped neckline accented the valley between them. His mind immediately went to the thought that he really wanted to run his tongue up the length of that crease. The black skinny jeans she had on clung to the swell of her hips and highlighted her long, toned legs. There were too many times his darker side envisioned those very legs wrapped around him. With her hair neatly done to fall in long, abundant waves, perfectly framing her round face.

He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Ever since that encounter in the stair well, she'd been driving him nuts. One minute she was bashful, quiet and acted like a lady. He could even admit, she was appealing in those moments. Then they'd bump into each other unexpectedly or trip over one another or hit each other with a door…his list of fate's cruel interjections could go on. The close proximity to her would put him on edge, the arguments with his pesky dragon would set in and she'd pull a complete 180. She'd turn into this brazen hussy that he, much to his dislike, wanted nothing more than to turn over his knee and spank the living shit out of.

_Of course she'd probably like that. "So would you." Like hell I would! "Runt, Your obstinacy in your older years is worrisome." Fuck off old man. "I see you've been spending time with Metalicana's boy. Tsk. Such language." I'm sorry Sir._

"I see this stubborn streak runs through all of my Slayers and here I thought it was just Laxus."

Lucy's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to find her standing next to him, a rather amused smile settled on her full lips. "No, it would seem that is a predominant trait in us all. You should know that by now."

"**'Cause all my life I've felt this way but I could never find the words to say. Stay, stay."**

The celestial mage gave a small chuckle as her hand came up to rub at the small, but growing bulge in her abdomen. "I was speaking in terms of when it comes to a mate. He fought it too, still…" She cut herself short, a sadness passing ever so quickly through her eyes before her smile was righted again. He knew the reason, they all did and it was something only the two of them could work out. They were being tested, yet again and like all the other slayers and mates, he could only do so much. Her eyes flickered for a moment on the box before she tilted her head. "Ro, I love you. You know I do but it's time to stop being the obstinate little runt you are and accept her already."

His brows shot up at her choice of words, half wondering if she had a way of talking to all of the dragons. Skiadrum had always called him that and this definitely was not the first time she'd called him out that way. "Lu, I don't know that I can. She's…well…"

His words trailed off when she laid a hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze. "Crazy? Sure but don't you see that we're all a little on the unhinged side?" He arched a thin brow at her and she gave him a chuckle. "Don't give me that indignant look of yours Ryos Cheney. You have your moments and we all know I do."

His crimson eyes snapped to her face as his jaw dropped, stunned that she would use his given name. It was a name he'd forsaken long ago, during childhood. He'd have to remember to strangle a certain iron dragon slayer later for divulging that little piece of information. Still, it was oddly comforting to hear it tumble from her lips. It was just another testament to the level for which she cared. A laugh bubbled up before he could put an end to it. "Yes…Scary Lucy."

She rewarded him with a bright smile and winked at him. "Exactly, now I took the liberty of making a reservation for you both at Le Petit Cochon for seven tonight." She paused and glanced down at the gift. "You both could use a night, just the two of you just to see. If tomorrow comes and you still feel that way, then I will back off. Deal?"

Rogue looked down at the package and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want time alone with her, too afraid she'd drive him insane. He didn't want to fall for her. He didn't want to want her as bad as he did. He opened his mouth to decline the deal but quickly shut it when. She was giving him what he so affectionately dubbed her "Do as I say or I will Lucy Kick you so hard your next four generations will feel it" look. He resisted the urge to suddenly cover his balls and quickly gave her a nod. "Deal!"

* * *

"**Alright, everything is alright"**

"Par ici se il vous plaît Monsieur Cheney."

The shadow dragon slayer side-eyed the woman beside him, holding a hand out in gesture for her to follow the coat and tails host. He wasn't exactly nervous…well, ok yes he was. He'd been overwrought since the hair magic mage had unluckily accepted his forced invitation. To say he wanted to strangle the woman he loved and respected as the family's matriarch was putting it lightly. He fully intended to make her life hell once this was over. There was no plan in particular forming in his head at the moment, but it was vowed none the less.

The view she provided was stimulating at least. Her one shouldered black lace cocktail dress clung to her curves, highlighting the generous swell of her hips and fell to her mid-thigh. The lace was see though, the pale skin of her arm contrasted perfectly under the long sleeve and the nude underlay of the dress gave the appearance that she had nothing on underneath. Her long ruby tresses were pinned high on her head and fell in soft curls down her back, the tips gently brushing over the curve of her ass. She'd chosen simple black heels that accentuated her toned, stocking covered calves.

It was one of those moments that he could genuinely admit she was beautiful. To anyone else, they probably appeared as a striking couple. Yukino had insisted on him wearing his black tailored suit with a cream colored dress shirt, completing the look with a gold neck tie with black diagonal pinstriping. He hated ties, feeling like they choked him but if he'd argued, she would tell Lucy and then he'd never hear the end of it. He'd opted to leave his hair down, the crazy ginger had a habit of staring too much when he pulled the back up.

"Ah par ici je vous prie. Votre serveur sera la un instant, profitez de votre repas."

He did the gentlemanly thing and pulled her chair out for his date before giving a quick bow of his head to the overly thin host that filled the water glasses before taking his leave. "Merci beaucoup."

He pushed her chair in once she was seated and moved around to take his own seat. With a glance across the table, he found her quietly eyeing the menu. The same uncomfortable silence that had fallen over their walk encroached on the table and he fingered the edge of the menu. He glanced around the intimate French restaurant, sighing at the fact that they were surrounded by couples. Valentine's Day was definitely not his favorite holiday, just a day created to boost shop sales and for sickeningly sweet couples to fawn over each other.

"Um…Ch-Cheney-San?"

Her soft voice caught his attention and he looked over to find a pink hue adding to the soft, natural makeup she'd chosen, her full pink bottom lip captured between her teeth. His nostrils flared and something stirred deep within at the innocently seductive appearance. His tongue passed over his suddenly dry lips, the desert like conditions inside of his mouth doing nothing to aid the dilemma. He quickly grabbed for the glass of water and took a sip before attempting to clear his closed off throat. "Yes Corona-San?"

"**Since you came along and before you, I had nowhere to run to…Nothing to hold on to"**

The tint on her cheeks deepened and he inwardly cursed. Did she have to blush like that? Every time she did it, his inner dragon would rear his ugly head. He'd never admit it aloud, but he had a pension for a beautiful woman who blushed. It was a submissive act and it never failed to hit him where it counted most and true to form, he felt his cock stir in his pants.

"I-It's Flare."

His brow pulled down in confusion. "Pardon?"

She glanced up, abashedly looking at him from under the few strands of red hair that hung loose. "My name. Flare. You don't have to be so formal with me."

His lips pursed as he stared at her. Rogue wasn't sure he was ready to be on a first name basis with the woman. Ok, he could admit she turned him on. At times anyway. But while his dragon seemed dead set on her, he wasn't overly thrilled. "Oh. I…uh…um. Ok, Flare."

A soft, childlike smile spread across her face and her blush deepened, if that was even possible. "Thank you Rogue. But…I have no clue what this menu says."

A correction to his name rose to his lips but he quickly pushed it aside. It would be quite useless if he was going to call her by name, she'd do as she wished anyway. He glanced down at the menu and sighed, realizing the entire thing was in French. While he could appreciate the extra touch, even he knew that would limit customers who were unschooled in the language. He'd have to… "I'll have to order for you then it would seem."

The words fell out before he could reel them back in and he saw something he could not name flicker in the scarlet depths of her eyes. It did not match the demure smile on her lips and he had to question if it had just been the lighting.

"Ah, welcome to La Petit Cochon Monsieur…Mademoiselle, I am Alain and I will be serving you en cette merveilleuse soiree!"

Rogue glanced up at the tall thin, balding man whose nose was too big for his face, dwarfing his small eyes and thin handle bar mustache. "Very well Alain, I believe we are ready."

The man nodded and pulled up his note pad. "Mademoiselle?"

The shadow dragon slayer cleared his throat. "We will start with the Moules A La Mariniere and follow with the Soupe A'Oignon. We will both have the Porc A La Dijonnaise and the Crème Brulee for dessert."

"Ah, you have impeccable taste Monsieur, Tres Bons! And to drink?"

Rogue glanced over the wine selection momentarily before looking up. "What would you recommend?"

The unsightly waiter glanced over the order. "We have a Chateau Margaux that would go exceptionally well with the pork."

Closing his menu, the shadow dragon offered it to the man with a polite but stiff smile. "Very well, a bottle if you would."

The man smiled as he took the offered menus and gave a small bow. "Very well Monsieur, I shall return dans un moment."

Rogue sighed and relaxed back in his chair, glancing over to find the red-head staring at him in what appeared to be awe. He arched a brow as if to silently question and she blushed again before lowering her head.

"**I came so close to giving it up…"**

"Wow, you're…you're really smart."

He let out a sarcastic huff and gave a small shrug of his shoulder. "While I would hardly consider myself ignorant, this was just a matter of being educated in the language."

She flinched at his matter of fact tone before her shoulders straightened indignantly. "Well I am not stupid either. I just didn't take an interest in French." She raised her eyes to look across the table. "I am very fluent in Pig-Latin though."

He felt his face fall at the serious expression that adorned her face. Surely she had to be joking right? _See? She's a fucking loon. Yea but I'm sure you could get her to speak in tongues. You're a pervert. And yet you're the one having wet dreams about her. SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ He sighed at the mental disorder that always seemed to set in when she was around. "I am sure it has its uses...but then so do drugs."

The mumbled reply brought on a return of the awkward silence that had plagued them before. Neither of them saying a word as the wine was poured, nor when the appetizer of mussels came. He'd glance over occasionally to see her sitting there, her head held high as she glanced almost wistfully around. The soft glow cast from the numerous strings of light and candles gave her almost a cherubic appearance. Her round, delicate face lit up by a soft smile, her ruby colored hair catching the glow and giving off an odd halo effect. _She's really beautiful like that. _"I meant to thank you for my gift."

She looked up from her bowl of onion soup and gave a shy smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

He thought back to the odd jar that had been placed in the box. The lid had a strange meshing on it, the clear body of it was decorated with a beautifully ornate dragon whose shadow seemed to wrap around the circumference. The head of the shadow decorated with a single ruby as an eye. It had a uniquely dark smell about it, the scent familiar and comforting. "I do, but may I ask what it does?"

She dabbed at her lips with her napkin before neatly folding it back in her lap. "It's a shadow catcher. It is supposed to catch and trap passing shadows."

To say he was shocked would not adequately describe the breathless, mind numbing flip that his stomach did or the definitive skip in his pulse. It was a gift that held a lot of thought behind it, not just a common trinket found on a vendors cart. "W-where did you find such a thing? I mean…I can't say I've ever seen one."

Her smile broadened with the pink that rose back into her cheeks. "I had it made by the old mage that lives in Hargeon. He makes stuff for the magic shop there and he's a shadow mage." She dropped her gaze and gave a shrug. "I thought you could use it…you know…so you always have a shadow with you just in case."

"**And I wonder if you know how it feels to let you go?"**

Rogue didn't really know what to say to that. No one had ever gone out of their way to have something made specifically for him, especially nothing that personal. _Mine._ He felt his cheeks warm and he quickly averted his gaze. Where the hell had that come from? He was suddenly too aware of her. Her smell, the blush on her cheeks, the way her hair fell, the way her legs looked, the way her smile reached her eyes when she laughed, the way her eyes became animated when she talked, the fact that she constantly fidgeted, the way she stuttered when she was nervous… "Thank you…"

"You know, you're really…handsome when you blush and drop that wall of yours."

He felt his jaw drop as his eyes snapped back to her. And here was that personality switch again. Gone was the shy girl he'd been having dinner with and in her place the confident, forward woman that snuck in at the oddest of times. "I have no clue what wall you're referencing." That was a bold faced lie, he knew it when his body betrayed him. The heat in his cheeks flared and the pork tenderloin in front of him suddenly became incredibly interesting.

"Yea and the blue whale doesn't have the longest penis in the world."

His fork slipped as her words registered, the metal clanging loudly against the plate before it bounced and fell to the floor. Where did that come from? A whale penis? _Yep, she is definitely a few cards short of a deck. I am not even sure she has any cards period. _"Have you ever considered taking a tour of any of Fiore's mental facilities? I am starting to wonder if perhaps one may be missing a patient."

Her eyes narrowed at him, anger flashing in their scarlet depths. "Have you ever considered seeing a proctologist? I am pretty sure he could help you with that stick shoved up your ass." Before he could even form a response, she shoved her chair back and quickly bolted for the door. He didn't need to see her face to know she was already crying, he could smell the salt in her tears.

"Fuck me," he muttered under his breath as he threw his napkin on the table. The words had slipped out without even thinking and now for the second time today he'd made her cry. The part that wanted to fight tried to stay him but something deeper had him pushing back from the table and standing up.

"Monsieur! Was it not to your liking? Did the Mademoiselle not like it?"

He growled in frustration as he quickly pulled his wallet out. "No Alain, just a case of me being an asshole," he gritted between his teeth as he pulled a handful of jewels out. He knew it was way more than the dinner would have cost, even with tip but he didn't have time to argue. "Here, my compliments to the Chef. Pardonnez-moi se il vous plait." Without waiting for a response, he quickly made his way towards the exit in pursuit.

* * *

"**You say goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away. Stay, stay."**

Flare swiped at the freezing wet tracks on her cheeks, her heeled feet moving unusually fast over the snow slicked sidewalk towards the apartment she'd secured for when staying in town. She felt like such an idiot. He was supposed to be different but he'd only proved he was just like everyone else. They all thought her insane, a psychotic mad woman.

Perhaps they were right. Ivan had told her, beaten the fact that her lunacy was her only good quality into her. While Laxus' defeat of the guild had ended the physical beatings, the mental ones continued from everyone around her. Except for Blondie. That woman had a heart of gold. And Fro. Sweet little innocent Frosch. _How can such a loveable exceed like her have such a stupid, assanine partner like Rogue?_

"Flare!"

She grumbled at the sound of his voice, pulling her coat tighter around her and ignoring the frozen numbness that was setting into her damp feet as she pressed on faster. She silently prayed the cold would creep up even further and numb the ache in her chest.

"Flare! Damn it! Slow down!"

"GO. AWAY."

The hurried crunch of the snow behind her let her know he was ignoring her words and it only fueled the anger that was welling up inside. She didn't want him to see her crying. He didn't deserve to know he hurt her feelings. A hand latched onto her arm and pulled her to a halt. Without thinking, she lifted a hand and spun around to slap him across the face. "I said go away JERK FACE!"

Rogue's eyes widened as he stared at her, his cheek burning where her hand had just hit. His nose didn't need to tell him she was furious. Dancing flames burned in the depths of her eyes and her hair seemed to glow like burning embers. He should be happy. He got what his logical side wanted. He'd finally pushed her away but there was no happiness to be found. Instead, his chest felt tight…heavy from the knowledge that he'd hurt her. And he was aroused. Her indignant posture, the aggression that was ablaze in her scarlet orbs, the sound of her heart racing. It was like seeing her for the first time and she was the most irresistible morsel he'd ever encountered.

Flare's anger faltered as he stared at her, a slight twinge of fear…no, not fear…apprehension gripped her stomach as something dark passed over his features. She pushed the uneasy feeling down and gave a huff. "What? Didn't get your digs in enough for today so you followed me?"

The quiver in her voice brought him back to his senses and he quickly let go of her arm, his head dropping in remorse. He'd followed her to apologize, not attack her on the street like a sex crazed mad-man. "No I…I wanted to tell you I was wrong. I-I'm sorry for what I said back there."

She steeled her nerves, refusing to give into the temptation to forgive. It was too late for him to get off so easily. "Bullshit."

He was taken aback by the ice in her tone and he looked up to glare at her. "Pardon me?"

She glanced around, her eyes narrowing on a lone stray couple who'd stopped to gawk at them to which they responded by hurrying on their way. She took a deep breath and forced her frozen feet to move, her posture bowed as she came to rest nose to nose with him. "You heard perfectly fine dragon slayer. I am calling bullshit on your pompous ass. You walk around with your stupid nose in the air and that damned invisible stick shoved so far up your ass it will take a mining crew a couple of centuries to remove it. You're not fucking sorry."

His nostrils flared at her close proximity, his mind screaming at him to move back but his ego holding forcing him to hold his ground. Her scent surrounded him along with the anger and doubt that wafted off of her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body. _What the fuck is up with her and that stick up my ass? Pompous?_ "Flare I did..."

She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, the touch nearly undoing her. His lips were as soft as they looked. His eyes widened a fraction. _Well fuck me running with a spork, he can feel something._ She pushed the thought aside and shook her head. "I wasn't done so you're going to be a good little boy and listen. I am NOT blind, deaf or stupid. I've heard you, I've heard the talk. Everyone, save a few, think I am throwed the hell off. They all call me lunatic, psycho, crazy behind my back."

She brought her hand down and proceeded to poke him in the chest as she continued her tirade. She knew she had to get it all out now before the mouse took over again. "And ya know, maybe I am not all there but I am NOT fucking crazy. I have a heart, feelings, a brain and how DARE you stand there and treat me as inferior? You're the one hiding behind so many fucking layers of bullshit I am pretty damned positive that you've forgotten how to feel or live. You've spent so much time pretending to hide in the shadows but in all honesty you're a scared little runt running from your own fucking shadow. So save your apologies for when you decide to resuscitate that stupid jack-assed heart of yours."

"**'Cause all my life I've felt this way but I could never find the words to say Stay, stay."**

Rogue felt his mouth moving but for the life of him not a damned word came out. Where the hell had this woman come from? This wasn't the same shy mouse that had been skirting around the edges for the last four months. The woman in front of him had claws that scratched too deep, eyes that saw too much and a mouth that cut too close to the bone. In the span of seconds she'd obliterated his shadows, leaving him exposed. Before he could register what it was that he was doing, his hands shot out to grasp her arms and he slammed his lips down on hers.

Flare's eyes widened the moment his lips touched hers, the contact pureeing her thoughts and weakening her knees. His lips were hot, his tongue that swept over hers like fire and god did she want so desperately to give in. Heat instantly pooled between her legs but she wouldn't give in. Her hands came up to shove against his chest and she stumbled back a step, gasping for air. He looked as confused as she felt inside. "I won't be treated like a whore," she spit out before reaching up to slap him again.

He barely registered her words when he caught movement and his hand shot up to grip her wrist before she could connect with his face. The dark pull of his instincts flared inside of him and he could feel his carefully placed visage starting to slip. This was the aggression his inner dragon had been crying out for yet it was his fear that held him back from claiming it. "Don't hit me again Flare," he growled between clenched teeth. Her lips tasted too good. Her scent too intoxicating, especially not when he could distinctly make out her arousal mixed in. _Mine._ She was too close.

She saw the shadow pass over his features again but instead of fear or apprehension, she felt her breath catch. The shiver that ran along her spine shot down to settle in the apex of her thighs. It was like a switch was flipped, caging the mouse and she couldn't stop herself. "Why? What will happen?" She didn't even recognize the taunting voice that came from her lips or the lock of ruby hair that snaked around to finish what her hand started. It whipped against his cheek with enough force to wrench his head to the side a little.

Rogue felt the cage inside of him shatter as his head snapped and he could feel the growl before the sound reached his ears. The control that he prided himself in was left by the way side as he looked back up at her. The seductive grin that adorned her lips fed the dragon that was inside, the flushed tone of her exposed skin and her quickened breath all urging him on. "Because while you certainly are not a whore, I will make you scream like one." He pulled her harshly against him, his arms wrapping around her like a vice and her startled gasp gave him the opportunity his dragon need.

Flare couldn't suppress the moan that rose up as his tongue plunged between her parting lips, expertly wrapping itself around her own. He tasted as good as he smelled, dark like chocolate with hints of spice and the red wine they'd had at dinner. If his growled promise had not set her world on its side, then the feel of his arms around her and his body pressed against her did. The need for more was instantaneous, igniting a fire that she didn't understand but desperately wanted to be consumed by. Her hands that were trapped between them traveled up his chest, her fingers itching to feel the skin that lay beneath his clothes. All traces of the cold night air seemed to evaporate as his mouth dominated hers.

His inner dragon practically roared as she so eagerly responded, her own senses reeling from the intoxicating taste of her lips. He'd kissed a good number of women but never once had they managed to make his whole body hum the way she did. She was like dessert cooked over an open flame and he could not help but want her to melt in his mouth. But a gust of wind and wet snowflakes brought back the stark reminder they were still standing in the middle of the street in downtown Magnolia. "Your place…it's closer," He muttered breathlessly after reluctantly breaking the kiss.

She blinked at him as he pulled away, her fingers quickly coming up to gently touch her kiss swollen lips and a dazed smile settled there. She'd never ever been so thoroughly kissed. She'd never been kissed with that kind of passion and it stole her breath away. Her mind struggled to comprehend his words until he grabbed her free hand and pulled her down the street. She laced her fingers with his as she struggled to keep up, for once unaware of the smiling onlookers that watched them go. The look of determination on his face and the desire that darkened his eyes were beautiful. Even in the dim street lighting, she could make out the shift in his pupils. She now fully understood the "dragon look" that that she'd heard the other girls chattering about when talking about their own slayers.

"**So change your mind and say you're mine."**

Rogue pulled them to a stop outside of her door and looked down to find her looking up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. He held out his hand for her key and smiled when she pulled it from her pocket to drop it in his palm. Silently, he quickly unlocked the door to usher her in as if he'd been there a thousand times before and locked the door behind him. He turned to find her slipping her coat off and letting it fall to the floor, her scent wafting up stronger than it had been now that the obstruction was gone and he growled predatorily as he quickly slipped his coat off and tossed it over the chair near the door. With nothing but a single lap illuminating her form, her dress truly looked transparent against her flesh.

She turned to find his heated gaze raking up the length of her, his jacket gone and his fingers already pulling his tie loose. She'd thought him handsome before, but right now he looked down right sexy. His hair had grown longer since she'd first met him, easily dusting over his shoulders. His cream dress shirt fit just tight enough over his chest and smooth stomach. His black dress pants fit perfectly over his narrow waist, his arousal so easily seen in the slender fit. Giving into the temptation he'd offered outside, she pulled at the pin that held her hair captive as she moved for him. Sliding her hands up over his chest, she draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him in to press her lips to his.

He smirked when she nipped at his bottom lip and slid his arms around her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. His hands flattened against her back as he pulled her closer, savoring the feel of her pressed against him without the restriction of added layers. He felt her shiver as a hand strayed down to the swell of her ass and she moaned into his mouth when he pulled her hips against his. Even clothed, she still felt better than he'd been able to fantasize. It wet his appetite for more and his dragon demanded it. He slid a hand up to her hair, his fingers curling in the massive locks and he wrenched her head back as his lips left hers to trail down over her chin. The breathy moan she let out as his teeth grazed over her exposed flesh sounded like music to his ears.

Flare felt floored when his fingers wrapped into her hair. No one had ever touched her hair, always afraid it would hurt them but not him. His hands were steady and controlling as his mouth devoured her neck. His body was solid against hers, his hair felt as silky as it looked between her fingers and yet still she wanted him closer. As if sensing her need, a fingers tugged at the zipper on her dress and the fabric loosened around her. The cool air sent chills up her back, his chilled fingers made her gasp when they slid up her exposed back and he chuckled against her skin when she pressed herself closer to him.

"**Don't leave tonight…Stay."**

He pulled back and looked down to see desire dancing in her eyes as she chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. He was suddenly all too aware of the mixture of sexual vixen and shy innocent. But instead of his aroused response to it irritating him, it made his inner dragon purr. She was like his very own… "Kitten," he whispered as his fingers pulled the fabric off of her shoulder and leaned down to press his lips against the newly exposed skin. Even her flesh tasted of cinnamon, sugar and butter. He pushed her back a little to let the fabric slide down and his breath caught. Her alabaster skin was flawless, the nude strapless bra just barely containing her ample breasts. A matching garter belt circled her waist and held up her thigh high stockings but his eyes widened a fraction at her lack of panties. The only thing shielding his view from her womanhood was the small, trimmed patch of red curls.

She suddenly felt self-conscious under the weight of his inspecting gaze and she tried to cover herself but he slapped at her hands. "Don't." It was a solitary word but the sound of his voice had her pressing her thighs together in attempt to quell the ache it caused. She caught his fingers curl at his side before he was on her suddenly, his lips on hers to steal her breath as his hands seemed to be everywhere. His slightly calloused fingers slid against her skin, turning her insides to molten lava. One hand gripped her ass and she moaned into his mouth as he pulled her against him, his other hand sliding up to cup her breasts.

The scent of her arousal was like a drug, beckoning him down deeper into a black hole where only the two of them existed. Her skin felt like velvet beneath his fingers and even through her bra, he could feel her nipples hard beneath his palm. Needing more, his fingers slipped beneath the fabric and pulled it down to expose the warm flesh. He broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down over neck and chest to her pink tipped breasts. He chanced a glance up to see her watching him with parted lips as he flicked his tongue over the pebbled nipples and he moaned when her eyes rolled back, her back arching into his mouth.

His mouth on her overly sensitive breasts made her cry out and her fingers that clutched at his hair begged for more. Sliding her hands down, she hooked her fingers between two buttons and yanked. He let her nipple go with a pop as he was jerked up when buttons went flying and she saw his slitted pupils narrow on her, a low growl sounding from his throat. _Oh shit…_ She didn't have time to think of anything else when his hands hooked under her ass and she felt her feet leave the ground with a shriek as he hauled her over his shoulder. When she tried to lift up to tell him where to go, he rewarded her with a loud and stinging slap to her bare asscheek.

Rogue could only watch as his dragon took over, throwing open the two doors off of the small living room until he came to what had to be her bedroom. Her home was neat and orderly, not overly feminine with its dark décor that was so similar to what he'd put in his home. He stalked towards the four poster bed that dominated the room and threw her down, the word _Mine_ echoing in his head as he gazed down at his prize. She was absolutely beautiful. Her red tresses fanned out around her, the dark blood colored bedspread causing her pale skin to stand out, and her shapely thighs trembling. His nostrils flared, taking in the heady scent of her arousal that was coating the insides of those very thighs.

"**Say goodbye in the pouring rain and I break down as you walk away. Stay, stay."**

Flare pushed herself up onto her elbows, her chest heaving as she watched him pull off his dress shirt. He was…breath-taking with his squared shoulder, athletic build that was highlighted by toned pecs and perfectly molded abs…all leading to a thin waist. Her bottom lip poked out in a pout when her eyes reached the waistline of his pants. She wanted an obstructed view but her request for him to take them off died when his fingers trailed down the insides of her thighs. Her eyes met his predatory gaze and he gave her a smirk as he moved to settle between her legs, her eyes widening in realization as to what he meant to do.

He saw confusion, even doubt pass through her eyes and that stilled him for a moment. The realization hit him that she'd never been with someone who would treat her to something that erotic hit him hard. It was a depressing thought but to know he would be the first to taste her in such a way stroked his dragon's pride. He pressed his lips to the insides of her thigh and trailed kisses over the damp flesh. Her sweet smell was drowning him and his mouth watered for more. Gently he ran his tongue up one side of her center, a smile pulling at his lips when she gasped and tensed beneath him. "Trust me beautiful," he whispered and she relaxed beneath him. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to her nether lips before his tongue snaked up to run the length of her slit. He moaned at the sweet, slightly tangy taste of her.

She let her head fall as his mouth and tongue slid over her most intimate parts, the long slow licks torturously good and causing her to moan in ways she didn't think possible. She'd only ever read about it in books, only other person to take her to bed had been cold and too selfish for such affection. His tongue flicked over her clit and her hips lifted of their own accord as she cried out, a hand shooting down to dig in his hair and the other gripping the bed cover until she was white knuckled. Every time he moaned against her, it sent shockwaves that added to the building pressure in her stomach.

He felt her thighs begin to tremble against him as he sucked and licked at her sensitive flesh. Her soft mewls and moans spurred him on as he rolled his tongue against the hard nub and her cries of pleasure made his already aching cock twitch in his pants. It was desperate to be inside of her but there was no way in hell he was going to miss this. Her ambrosial taste pulled him in as he teased her opening with the tip of his finger. "Look at me kitten," he said huskily and she lifted her head to peer down at him under desire-weighted lids. _Mine._ His gaze held hers as he slipped his finger inside of her warm, tight depths and locked his lips around her clit.

She felt tears spring to her eyes as a cry ripped from her throat, her hips lifting off the bed as something snapped inside of her. She felt like he'd just set off a bomb inside of her and her toes curled at the overwhelming sensation that swept over her whole body. It left her breathless and begging for more. "P-please d…don't stop!" She cried out as her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him tighter against her.

Rogue was a little taken back with how quickly she reached her first peak but it was beautiful watching her come apart so suddenly. Her words spurred him on as he added another finger, his tongue and teeth teasing her. It was like watching a virgin have her first orgasm and he desperately wanted to watch her do it again. The dark inside him almost demanded it. Stop? No, he was only just getting started. He wanted her to know fully who owned her when he was done.

Flare cried out his name over and over again as his mouth and fingers drove her to dizzying heights. Her whole body was aflame, every nerve ending in her body seemed to be singing a song that only he knew the tune to. She felt the same building in her gut as before, only this time it was stronger. As if reading her body, she felt him hook his fingers and suddenly, she was seeing stars. She heard the scream that ripped from her throat and the sound of it shocked her almost as much as the constant tremors the newer explosion caused.

He'd felt the quivering of her walls before her thighs clamped around his head, holding him hostage in a vice hold. Her fingers tightened in his hair painfully, wrenching a low moan from his lips. And there was no way in hell he was complaining. Her flavor washed over his tongue and he moaned at the drunken feeling it seemed to induce. Even if his dragon didn't claim her, he knew she'd ruined him for others. A satisfied smirk pulled at his lips as he pushed himself back to stand. Seeing her leg shaking the way it was, it was definitely a first for him and it was rewarding to know he'd done that. He quickly undid his belt and pants, discarding his socks and shoes before shedding the pants and boxers.

"**'Cause all my life I've felt this way but I could never find the words to say stay, stay."**

She felt him pull back and smiled as the tremors still seemed to wash over her. Her whole body felt sensitive and she was in awe. The awe gave way to worry though when she lifted her head to find him moving back onto the bed. Her eye immediately went to the large erection that jutted out and her mouth went dry. Saying he was large was an understatement. He was huge! Granted she'd only ever had one lover before him but she knew enough to know he was well beyond average. She watched as his fingers wrapped around the swollen girth and his long fingers barely contained it. There was no way he'd possibly fit.

He saw the slight panic in her eyes and he crawled up the length of her until he was fully seated between her legs. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, a hand coming up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "We can wait if you're that scared," he said softly as he brushed his nose against hers. He wouldn't push her past what she was ready for. The fear in her eyes had him second guessing, wondering if she was indeed a virgin.

His soft spoken words made her chest tighten and the affection expression on his face melted her. Gone was the wall he always threw up and his actions spoke louder than any words he could say. She gave a shake of her head before leaning up to press her lips against his. "No, I'm tired of waiting Rogue."

"Ryos," He replied. He was unsure of why it mattered but for some strange reason it did. He didn't want her calling him what everyone else called him. He wanted to hear his true name fall from her lips.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Ryos?"

He smiled softly and rolled his hips against her, the length of his hard shaft sliding against her wet center. "It's my real name and I'd much rather you call me that."

The feel of him sliding against her made her ache but his confession blocked the air in her throat. She'd heard it before but to hear him say that. To know he wanted her to have something he kept hidden. She had no words for the emotions that filled her at that moment. "Then I'm tired of waiting…Ryos."

_Told you runt, it's her._

His inner dragon purred at the sound of his name on her lips and he felt the last vestiges of the shackles he'd placed on his heart long ago break. "That's my girl," he whispered with a smile before he captured her lips with his. His tongue flicked at her lips, begging entry and she eagerly parted them to slide her tongue along his. She sighed into his mouth as he rolled his hips again and found her pressing back to meet him. The friction of her slick, warm heat only served to push him closer to his own end and he needed to be inside of her. Reaching down between them, he lined himself up with her opening and slowly slid himself inside with a moan. She felt like a glove two sizes too small, her tight walls threatening to bring him to an abrupt end…and he wasn't an early finisher. "Holy…god you're so fucking tight."

She winced, his size stretching her almost uncomfortably but for the first time in her life she felt complete. He wasn't demanding or taking it from her. He'd been slow and gentle, even now he held himself still to allow her to adjust. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with an unnamed emotion in his eyes and it stole her breath away. It brought words to her lips that she had to bite back as she slid her arms around him and moved against him. He'd called her his and she truly wanted to be just that.

"**Stay with me, stay with me"**

He couldn't tear his eyes from hers as he began to move, his thrusts slow and drawn out. For the first time in his life, he was oddly jealous of Rufus and his memory make magic. He wanted to memorize every sensation…the feel of her tight velvety walls holding him captive, the expression on her beautiful face as she began to meet his thrusts, the gasps and moans that fell from her addicting lips. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper and it was then that he realized he'd fallen long before now. He'd do anything to keep her at his side. She was his and there wasn't anything he wouldn't give her. "You're mine Flare, no one else's." The all too familiar tingle began its trek down his spine and his pace sped up.

She dug her fingers into his back as his hips began to snap against hers, his thrusts harder and faster. There wasn't a place inside of her that he wasn't touching and it was that thought alone that had her arching beneath him, whispering his name over and over. She wanted to beg but she wasn't sure what she was begging for, she only knew she needed him. All of him. His head fell beside hers and her fingers wove into his hair, the feel of his breath and tongue against her skin only adding to the building inside of her.

He felt her walls start to tighten around him and it brought the dark back in, his deeper instincts taking over as he quickly approached his own end. His teeth grazed against her flesh and he heard her cry out as her body began to tremble beneath him. He cursed himself for it having been too long, cursed his body's lack of control. He wasn't ready for it to end. He wanted to stay inside of her for forever.

"Oh g-g-god...I'm…RYOS!"

The sound of his name tearing from her lips as her body closed in around him sent him over the edge he'd barely been hanging on. "F-FUCK!" He cried out against her skin as his hips snapped, the scalding pressure of his release speeding up the length of his cock. Her nails dug painfully into his back as his eyes rolled, his inner dragon baring his fangs only to sink them deep into her flesh as his cock erupted inside of her.

Flare barely registered the burning flash of pain that came with the breaking of skin. Her body was shattered into a million pieces, a light so bright blinding her. She struggled to breathe, sure that she must be dead. Never once could she ever remember feeling so weightless, it was like flying. It was then that she realized heaven smelled like him. Dark and comforting, nutmeg and cloves like when Momma would bake, warm and all-consuming like the spark of a flame. It was him shifting that brought her snapping back to reality, his arms pulling her against his slick skin. She smiled sleepily as she buried her face in the warmth of his chest.

Rogue buried his nose in her hair and rubbed his face against the strands as his mind slowly stepped back in for control. A slight twinge of fear threatened to creep in knowing the process was started. He'd pulled her into the chaos that the family was facing. She was marked now. His and his alone. The doubt that had stayed him for four long months gripped his chest as he pulled back to find her eyes closed and her breathing even. She looked peaceful, like the shy innocent girl she usually was. _What if I can't protect her?_ A shiver ran down the length of his spine and he wrapped himself around her, getting as close as he could. The warmth of her body against his comforted him enough for his eyes to drift, concentrating on the steady beat of her heart to lull him into a sense of sleep. Tomorrow they'd face the issues together. For now, he was content…his dragon was content, thankful she'd been crazy enough to put up with his bullshit.

"**Stay, stay, stay, stay with me."**

* * *

**YAY! Rogue finally has a mate :D And oooooh the glimpse into the family's future =O  
**

**This is part of a CFLA Collaborative Celebration Valentine's Day, promote unique pairings with our Love Love Fest (Whether it be romantic or friendship). So, be sure to check out the awesome work done by my fellow Ladies of the CFLA(they are truly all awesomesauce):**

**Chrys Stone**: _LLF- __Secret Admirer_ (NaYu, RuLu)

**Leoslady4ever**: _LLF- Begin Again_ (ErLo)

**Paname**: _LLF- __The Proper Way to Spend Valentine's Day _(RoLu)

**Dragon'shost**: _LLF- __Vignettes for Valentine's_ (shorts); _LLF- __Field Trip_ (TotoMary, CocoRomeo); _LLF- __Antivenin_ (CoLu); _LLF- __Friend's Day _(FlaLax, RoLu)

**GemNika**: _LLF- Admirer of Frost _(WendEve)

**Eien no Touko**: _LLF- __Of Hangovers and Jail Cells_ (RoCa)

**Kairrie**: _LLF- __Only With You_ (RoLe)

**NIchiki**: _LLF- Chocolates Are So Overrated_ (ElfLu)

**A special shout out to TChaCha! Thank you so much for the help on the french! You so saved me there! And to the awesome wifey-poo Kurohana806**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you guys!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana - ****Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army**

***~Note: CFLA will be presenting you all with various pairings as the year continues. The next collaboration will be posted on March 15th, 2015. The topic is Perks of the Job: We love you Jason! So, be ready for a Sorcerer Weekly's reporter to finally get some love! **


End file.
